Blubber's Revenge
by autumnrose2010
Summary: They were all going to pay...every single one of them...
1. Home Again

Linda Fischer was a beautiful girl. The chubby ten-year-old of four years ago was no more, and in her place was a tall, shapely fourteen-year-old with a perfectly proportioned figure. Unlike many girls her age, Linda had no struggles with acne, and her perfectly straight teeth had never needed braces.

Linda was coming back home. Back to the neighborhood she had lived in when she had attended elementary school. She remembered the relief she had felt when her father had announced that the family was moving to another county, away from the classmates who had made her fifth grade year a living nightmare.

A lot had changed for Linda during her middle school years. A physician-prescribed diet and exercise plan had worked wonders. The baby fat had disappeared, and she had developed curves in just the right places. The kids in middle school had been a lot nicer, too. For the first time, Linda had been able to come out of her shell and had actually made friends.

Then, as luck would have it, her father's work assignment had changed again, and the family had moved back to their previous surroundings. Now, on the first day of her freshman year in high school, Linda would once again come into contact with the kids who had hurt her so badly before. Every taunt, every cruel practical joke, every humiliation was still etched in her brain.

As she approached the school yard she began to see them amongst the groups of kids standing around in loosely-formed clusters waiting for the first bell to ring. Wendy. Caroline. Jill. The rest of them. They were all taller and had grown breasts now, of course, but other than that, most of them still looked much the same, by comparison to Linda, at least.

A group of boys, upper classmen, looked on appreciatively as Linda approached the gathering. Wendy and Caroline were talking about a boy named Todd Thompson whom Wendy thought was hot. Jill was talking to her best friend Tracy, who now wore her straight black hair in a different style, about her family's summer vacation.

Wendy saw Linda, and her eyes narrowed.

"Do I know you? You look kind of familiar..."

"Yes, Wendy, I believe I've seen you a time or two," Linda answered coolly.


	2. Peppermint Sticks And Compacts

Several days later, Linda saw Todd Thompson standing alone in the schoolyard. She casually took a peppermint stick out of her purse, unwrapped it, and began to slowly lick and suck on it, walking directly past Todd as she did so.

"Hello there," she said sweetly.

"Hi!" Todd grinned, his eyes never leaving the peppermint stick.

"Do you like Wendy?" Linda asked.

"She's okay." Todd shrugged. "I don't think she's as good looking as you."

"I'd like to ask you a favor, if you don't mind." Linda twirled the peppermint stick around and around on her tongue. Todd's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"Uh...sure," he stammered.

"I'd like to play a harmless practical joke on Wendy," Linda continued. "Nothing really mean, mind you, just something cute and funny. But I need your help. If you could get me the combination to the lock on her locker, I'd be very grateful." Linda's hand swept the front of Todd's jeans very lightly. "_Very _grateful." She slowly moved the peppermint stick in and out of her mouth, licking it generously the entire time.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Linda saw Tracy sitting alone at a table in the lunchroom. Tracy was looking into a gold compact and applying make-up. Linda quietly slid into the seat beside her.<p>

"Hi, Tracy."

"Uh...hi, Linda." Tracy glanced up barely long enough to acknowledge Linda's presence, then returned to what she had been doing.

"That sure is a beautiful compact."

"Thanks." Tracy smiled. "My grandmother gave it to me when we visited my grandparents in China a couple of years ago. "See, it even has Chinese writing on it."

"Cool." Linda pretended to be very busy opening a milk carton. Tracy finished with her make-up and returned the compact to her purse.

"Say, isn't that your friend Jill over there? It looks like those guys are really bothering her, doesn't it?"

"Where?" Tracy quickly glanced around, giving Linda just enough time to slip the compact out of Tracy's purse and into her own and quietly leave the lunchroom.

Now to await a similar opportunity with Jill.

What Linda never suspected was that Rochelle had witnessed the entire interaction.


	3. Fallout

As Linda approached the schoolyard, she saw a group of girls, including Caroline, Jill, and Tracy, engaged in animated chatter. The three girls stopped talking and just stared at Linda as she came within earshot.

"Hi, girls." Linda nodded casually as she walked past. She thought she heard a faint whisper from behind her: "You don't _really _think she framed her, do you?"

Soon the homeroom bell rang, and the conversation ended temporarily, to be resumed inside the building with excited whispers. The entirety of the freshman class seemed to be whispering to one another, but no one was whispering to Linda. Instead they seemed to keep a respectful, perhaps even fearful, distance from her.

"As I'm sure you're all aware by now, one of our students has been accused of storing marijuana and drug paraphernalia in her locker. She is now suspended pending possible expulsion. The juvenile authorities are also debating pressing charges against her. What you must remember, students, is that this student is innocent until proven guilty, and she needs the support of her fellow classmates as she deals with these legal procedures. If she is guilty, I hope that she receives counseling, and if she is innocent, I hope that no one will continue to hold the accusations against her," the teacher announced.

Linda know which student it was, as did everyone else in the class. She smiled to herself as she got ready to go to first period.

* * *

><p>"Honest, Trace. I don't know how it got in my purse, but I didn't steal it. I swear I didn't," Jill protested.<p>

"It didn't just fly out of my purse and land in yours," Tracy said coldly.

"I know...but honestly, I wasn't the one who put it in my purse. You _know _I would never have done that. We've been best friends since before I can even remember."

"_Had _been best friends, you mean. I don't associate with thieves."

"_Please, _Tracy." Tears rolled down Jill's face as Tracy stalked away.

* * *

><p>"So, when are you going to tell Tracy who <em>really <em>took her compact?"

Startled, Linda glanced up into Rochelle's accusatory eyes.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Linda. I saw you take it, and if you don't tell Tracy, I'm going to tell her myself."

"It was just a joke," Linda protested weakly.

"Why'd you do it, Linda? What did Jill or Tracy ever do to you?"

"You sure have a short memory, don't you, Rochelle," Linda snapped.

"Oh, Linda, that was just little kid stuff."

"Not to me it wasn't."

"Well, I think what you did to Tracy was cruel, and if you don't tell her the truth about it, I will. I'll bet the people who are saying that you had something to do with what happened to Wendy are right, too."


	4. A Date With Todd Thompson

"I can make it worth your while to keep your mouth shut," Linda told Rochelle.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rochelle grimaced.

"How'd you like a date with Todd Thompson?"

Rochelle's eyes widened. "You could get me one? _Really?"_

"Piece of cake." Linda smirked. "And all you'd have to do would be to keep your mouth shut."

"Well, I guess what you did to Jill and Tracy wasn't really such a big deal, after all."

* * *

><p>"I'd like to ask another favor of you." Linda and Todd were hiding in the janitor's closet instead of going to fourth period. Linda had unzipped Todd's fly, and her hand was busy at work.<p>

"Uh...what?" Todd managed in between grunts of pleasure.

"You know Rochelle, don't you?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so."

"I want you to take her out on a date."

"I'd much rather take _you _out on a date."

"Please?" She looked at what her hands were doing and licked her lips.

"Uh...anything you say, Linda."

* * *

><p>"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Tracy told Jill over the telephone. "I know you well enough to know you'd never steal from me. I just happened to remember how, right before my compact disappeared, Linda Fisher had been sitting next to me in the lunchroom. I'll bet she took it and planted it in your purse to make it look like <em>you <em>did it."

"Linda Fisher? Do you really think she's that clever?"

"She's changed, Jill. She's not the same girl she was four years ago."

"She's a lot taller and slimmer now..."

"She's changed in other ways too, Jill. And not for the better."

* * *

><p>Rochelle was sitting with Jill and Tracy at lunch when she heard someone call her name and turned around to see none other than Todd Thompson.<p>

"How would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Todd asked.

"I'd love to!" Rochelle exclaimed.

"Great. Pick you up at six." Todd grinned. Jill and Tracy squealed with excitement.

At exactly six o'clock on Friday evening, Todd picked Rochelle up and took her to dinner and a movie. After the movie, instead of taking her back home, he took her to a dark, deserted field.

"What are you doing?" asked Rochelle. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand up.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful here at night, isn't it?" Todd asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Sometimes I like to just sit here and look up at the moon and stars."

"The sky _is _pretty," Rochelle agreed. The next thing she knew, Todd's mouth was covering her own. Taken aback, she at first tried to respond with equal enthusiasm, but when the tip of Todd's tongue touched her own, she felt a shiver of alarm go down her spine. The next thing she knew, Todd's hand was on her breast, caressing it.

"Todd..._please..." _she mumbled, trying to get away from him.

"Come on." His voice was a low growl. "I know you want it."

"Todd, you're scaring me!" She managed to get the car door open and hurried out. Behind her she heard Todd angrily slamming the door shut and speeding away.

Somehow she found the road and began to walk in the direction in which she thought her home was. After awhile, she heard a car horn honk and turned to see a young man beckoning to her.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked.

Breathlessly Rochelle told him what had happened. She saw anger flicker across his face for a moment.

"Hop in," he told her when she'd finished. "I'll take you home."


End file.
